


Until We Meet Again

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 0.2 spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Kairi is leaving to train, and Riku has his own mission to tend to.Another goodbye to add to the ever-growing list.





	

Riku left a room with his new clothes, Mickey exiting the room right next to it just a minute later.

"We need to find out how to leave the Realm of Darkness before entering this time. I was reckless last time around. And lucky," Mickey admitted, his voice serious as he looked at Riku.

"I know," Riku nodded. "DiZ got me out the first time, and the second it was..."

"Me," Kairi said, and Riku turned at her, who was just walking into the corridor he and Mickey were in. "Sora reading my letter got you two out, right? Riku... you think there is a way I can do that again? Get you home safe?"

"Kairi... I thought you'd already gone to Radiant Garden," Riku said, instead of giving an answer. He couldn't say, but he somewhat hoped she would try something, regardless.

"Not without saying goodbye to you first, Riku. Sora's not back yet, and I don't think I can wait until he's back, but I wanted to talk to you first," Kairi kept walking until she was right in front of Riku, and put her hands on both sides of his neck, looking pained.

Riku suppressed the urge to hug her and promise everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry," Riku looked seriously into Kairi's eyes as he spoke, and she nodded at him, like she understood. He was sure she was as tired of separations as him. "I promise we'll see each other again." Riku offered.

"I made this for you, back before you went to get me," Kairi took her hands off his neck and handed a wayfinder to him, and Riku smiled at her, holding it tightly on his hand. Kairi put his other hand in hers.

"The two of us and Sora... after all this is over, we will go back to the Islands. And not leave, for a while," Riku decided, thinking briefly about how weird it was, to long for peace in Destiny Islands after spending so many years wanting nothing but to leave.

"Yeah!" Kairi grinned at him.

Riku hesitantly broke the hold of her hand in his to wrap her in a hug, the wayfinder still safely on his hand.

He couldn't say how long they stood like that, but he thought both of them had needed that.

Last time, when he and Sora left Kairi behind in Destiny Islands for the Mark of Mastery, there was a masked resentment in Kairi's eyes, even if she hid it for Sora's sake.

This time, he watched as she left to Radiant Garden, Merlin's magic being responsible for transporting her. There was nothing but determination there, and Riku made sure the same was true to his own eyes.

Riku looked at Kairi's gift to him one more time.

They had a promise, so they would see each other again. Until then, they'd both do their best.


End file.
